


A Railroad Track Away from the Edge of Tomorrow

by chickwen



Series: circle of fifths [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Europe, Italy, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Short, Slice of Life, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickwen/pseuds/chickwen
Summary: Tooru writes a letter to Tobio while waiting at the train station
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: circle of fifths [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541989
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	A Railroad Track Away from the Edge of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote during a video call with my friend.

飛雄ちゃん

拝啓

Winter is beautiful in Europe; I hope you are doing well on your own.

You don’t know how beautiful the clouds are. It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other, no? Hopefully by the time this letter arrives I will have come to visit you already and the drought without your face will end.

I ate almonds at the train station today, which is where I will be mailing this letter. They tasted bitter because I prefer the unsalted ones. I think I would have liked tea with them. Maybe white tea, I think that type goes best with nuts. White tea is my favorite— did you know? It used to be barley in highschool, but my mom sent me a container of it when I lived in Argentina. I came to like it then, especially in the Spring.

I wonder about all the things I don’t know about you yet. You’re so different from the Tobio-chan I knew when we were younger. You’re more confident now— happier too. I’m glad. ~~Are you happier now with me?~~

I dreamt about you last night. You were playing the piano for me, I think Yumi-chan played that song for me once. _To A Wild Rose_ , I think it was called. I watched the snowfall and you wore that sweater I gave you.

You’re so quiet, like snow. That makes sense since you were born in winter.

The train will be coming soon, in about half an hour. I should finish writing this.

Sorry, this is sort of pointless; I just thought of you when I woke up this morning (like I always do) and felt introspective about seeing you.

Maybe I will bring you roses when I see you, would you like that?

Stay safe until I see you again and safe after I leave.

敬具

12月22日

徹

**Author's Note:**

> 飛雄ちゃん - Tobio-chan  
> 拝啓 (はいけい/haikei) - Equal to "Dear"  
> To A Wild Rose - [Edward MacDowell's Op. 51 No. 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7oATuVHRA8), my personal favorite from the set  
> 敬具（けいぐ/keigu) - Equal to "Sincerely"  
> 12月22日 - (just in case) December 22nd  
> 徹 - Tooru  
> -  
> you can find me at [ @umchickwen ](https://twitter.com/umchickwen)


End file.
